Ensemble Mew Mew: Soundtrack
This is the soundtrack listing for all musical themes in Ensemble Mew Mew. Notes: *''The soundtrack involves music for characters, scenes, and combat. For the sake of immersion, the contexts of all songs in their respective time periods or franchises should be ignored'' *''Some songs have "titles". This is just to give the illusion of a legitimate soundtrack listing, but proper credits will be given.'' *''There are no major spoilers, but descriptions of how songs fit will be given'' *''Some songs have multiple links just case they get taken down! Please let the author know if any tracks are missing.'' Character Songs Scientists Viola Roth "Air on G String" by Johann Sebastian Bach Youtube Soundcloud : A light and airy piece, it is associated heavily with Viola. In modern times, it is a piece often chosen by some to be played at funerals because of its nature. While the piece does reflect the somber nature of Viola, its use also is reflected in its application to the lament caused by her departure. The song may feature a violin alone, or an arrangement including the viola. While the nature of the song reflects Viola's personality, it also slightly parallels Étoile's, whom she is the human counterpart to and whose instrument is the violin. Cadence Harper "Gymnopédie No. 1 (Arr. for Harp)" by Lavinia Meijer, composed originally by Erik Satle Youtube : Traditionally played on the piano, this arrangement is for Cadence's preferred instrument, the harp. It is a gentle and quiet piece, not too unlike Cadence's personality (despite her toughened appearance). Much like Viola's theme, it is a reflection of her history and the events in her life as well as her personality. It resonates with the feelings of loneliness she faced after Viola was lost to her, but is also a piece of beauty that is gentle and sweet. [[Celestia Sweet|'Celestia Sweet']] “Waltz for Piano, Celesta & Cello” by Madaleine Hanover. Youtube : A simple song with a lively but curious nature. Its instrumentals reflect Celestia's strange characterization and whimsy. It is an almost playful piece that invokes that sense of curiosity that parallels her nature in the same way. There is more that could underline the melody, and yet it is presented somewhat in a simple manner without becoming too complex. This is not too unlike Celestia either, who only reveals about herself what she wishes to present and what is easy to understand. ''The Diaboliques'' [[Étoile|'Étoile']] Youtube Soundcloud “Act II Pas De Deux” from Giselle, composed by Adolphe Adam : This piece is reflective of love and longing, which fits Étoile’s themes quite nicely. Moreover, it is from a romantic ballet, which is reflective of the style that Étoile dances (the GIF on her profile is from Giselle!). It is more somber than anything else, but does well to reflect Étoile’s nature. [[Pas|'Pas']] Youtube Franz Schubert’s “Serenade” for Piano and Clarinet. : This is a clarinet rendition of the song. Unlike her teammates, Pas’ song does not reflect ballet necessarily. It is more focused on its use of the clarinet, which is an instrument that is used equally in classical and modern jazz, both of which are genres that her dancing style stem from. The piece is calm and somber in some ways similar to Étoile’s song, fitting to the characterization they both have. [[Sissonne|'Sissonne']] Youtube Soundcloud “Tea (Chinese Dance)” from Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky’s Nutcracker : This piece heavily features the piccolo, and is lively in nature much like Sissonne. As with Étoile, this song is from a Ballet, and suits Sissonne’s overall dancing which stems from ballet (although it is neoclassical, but ballet nonetheless). ''The Ensemble Mews'' [[Willow Roth|'Willow Roth']] Youtube “Serenade for Flute, Violin, Viola and Triangle, (B. 15bis) – Largo” by Antonín Dvořák : Willow’s song actually encompasses her mother’s associated instrument, the Viola, and her own, the Triangle. It is a far more peaceful theme which reflects Willow’s innocent nature and her mother’s kindness. The "duet" is due to the constant presence Viola has throughout the series and in Willow's life even long after she is gone, as Willow learns about her work and who she was, and bears many of the same personality traits as her. [[Klara De Jongh|'Klara De Jongh']] Youtube Soundcloud “Spectrum” by Suzumetune, from the game Cytus. : As her associated instrument is not necessarily an instrument per se, Klara’s song is based on her preference. She enjoys various forms of electronic music with very relaxed vibes. While "Spectrum" is not explicit to her instrument, it may have relevance in relation to the Rainbow Pearl, which she and her team draw power from, and to her color scheme. White and black often indicate the presence or absence of all colors and light and have relevance in a spectrum. [[Daniella Gillespie|'Daniella Gillespie']] Youtube Soundcloud “Overdose Delusion” by Akira Yamaoka, from the game Silent Hill 2. : Daniella has a less classical sound than that of the rest of the Mews, much like Klara. She is wilder and more sporadic, so she is more associated with rock music. This song is not quite so extreme or crazy, but fits with the genre she enjoys. [[Vianney Soubrette|'Vianney Soubrette']] Youtube Dailymotion “Ave Maria” by Franz Schubert : While Vianney is a very lively person, she is also a beautiful singer. This song is meant to reflect the sorts of music she sings and represents a part of her that is beyond her gaudiness. Although it is not explicitly a part of her character, the religious aspect of the song is not inaccurate to how she was raised. : (Note: This is the German version, but the intent is the tone and voice here. Also note that this is not precisely the same voice as Vianney has initially, but it is close to how she sings later on. She starts off as a Soubrette, but generally sings other Soprano forms later on as she gets better training and gets older). [[Marianne Richardson|'Marianne Richardson']] Youtube Dailymotion “Infernal Gallop” (Alternatively, "The Can-Can Song") by Jacques Offenbach from Orpheus in the Underworld. : Much like with Klara or Daniella, Marianne's music is more associated with her personal tastes rather than her actual instrument, so this song does not feature Marianne's instrument whatsoever yet still encapsulates her character. This piece is reflective of Marianne's excitable nature and her preferred kind of dancing. Much like the Diaboliques' songs represent their own preferences. In this case, the song can also serve as attack music, but it is mostly just associated with her character. Attack Music For music that plays during character attacks "Blackberrine" Youtube Soundcloud “Unmei No Yoru” by Kenji Kawai, from Fate/Stay Night '' :This is a piece that plays when Mew Tangerine and Mew Blackberry combine their attacks or work together in some way. It features drumming and vocals, reflective of each girl’s instrument. ''"Licorice Beats" Youtube Soundcloud “Uzu Sanageyama Theme” by Hiroyuki Sawano (This is taken from the whole song “InuKa3L” or “犬Kあ3L”) from the Kill La Kill Soundtrack. :This piece plays when Mew Licorice and Mew Tangerine Combine their attacks or work together in some way. It features electric sounds and drums. "Blackberry Call" Youtube Dailymotion (Note: Second link is a live performance version) "Je Veux Vivre” performed by Aida Garifullina, composed by Charles Gounod, from Roméo et Juliette. :While this song is not wholly fit for a Soubrette, it is an aria that Vianney actually enjoys. She utilizes the vocal fluctuations in the song to attack, using her voice. :''Note: This was not my first singer of choice, but I also loved how the video opened up with the singer dressed in purple with her hair down like Vianney’s, which I thought was a hilariously fitting coincidence as I’d found this version of the song just after designing her.'' Scenes This is a mixture of recurring songs, specific scenes, and thematic pieces. List is not wholly in appearance order aside from tracks toward the beginning and end. "Beginning" Youtube “Serenade for Strings in E Major, Op. 22, B. 52 II” by Antonin Dvořák :This plays in the first few scenes of the series as an introduction. Several places in the city are shown, and glimpses of the girls from the previous team are seen while they are in their new environments, without explicitly revealing their faces. "A Night in Lune City" Youtube Soundcloud “Nocturne in C Sharp Minor” by Frédéric François Chopin :This is a regularly occurring piece that plays in any nighttime situation, such as character discussions or somber events. It sounds quite similar to the “credits” sequence in some respects. "Rekindled Love" Youtube “Gymnopédie No. 1 for Viola and Harp” performed by Grigory Tsyganov and Yulia Komarova, originally composed by Erik Satie. :Reflective of Viola and Cadence's relationship and its regrowth when they reconnected after so long of beig apart. The song is essentially Cadence's theme song but with Viola's instrument accompanying it, reflecting the love they once shared. It is a piece that plays whenever they are seen together in any scene, or when Cadence sees images of her and memories return in a flashback. "The First Ensemble" Youtube Soundcloud “Let the Stars Fall Down” by Yuki Kaijura, from Fate Zero :This piece plays during the original Ensemble Mews’ major fight with the Danseurs, which they'd lost to Étoile. It mostly features everyone’s instruments or musical preference and is used as general battle music. "Diaboliqual Waltz" Youtube Soundcloud "Waltz No. 2" by Dmitri Shostakovitch :A waltz piece that features the instruments of the Danseurs and Marianne. It is a piece played in some moment where the Danseurs are fighting her after plotting to isolate and overwhelm her. The distant triangle resembles Willow's inability to reach her and how the fight is primarily on her partner. The battle proves to almost be a victory for the Diaboliques. Oddly, the instruments here are in conversation with one another rather than "fighting", though some clearly overpower others. Each Danseur and both Mews have their instruments (or closest associated relatives) featured here. "The Final Ensemble" Youtube Soundcloud "Accelarated World" composed by Onoken :A final battle between Étoile, Marianne, and Willow in a fight for the Rainbow Pearl. The track features some of the original Mews' instruments, but especially features Willow's which can be heard later on and can be thought of as a sort of stand-off or rising up against the other instruments, namely Étoile's. Their pitting of instruments is notable as this song is used during a key redemptive fight for Willow. "Étoile" Youtube Soundcloud “Valse Sentimentale” by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky :This is a piece played in a flashback, when Étoile discloses to everyone her reasons for leaving Arcenciel and how she met Pas and Sissonne (see spoiler sections on her page for elaboration). It is lamenting and longing, fitting of both the scenario at hand and the relived memories. "Credits" Youtube Soundcloud “Nocturne op. 9 No. 2” by Frédéric François Chopin :This plays as a credits sequence, which oddly do not feature any of the characters’ primary instruments. Rather, it is a serene piece that likely reflects the state of the city and encompasses the overall tone of the series. Thus, it may be seen as the "theme" for Lune City itself, rather than any one character. The song has similarities to “''A Night in Lune City''” (see above), which is also by Chopin. The credits could be considered a “reprise” of sorts of that song. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Annika's Pages Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Songs and Music